Revenge
by FollowGibbs'Rules
Summary: My take on how, possibly, the season 10 finale may/how I want it to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, so this is going to be an actual story but set up in a way of an NCIS episode. The end of each chapter is like a phoof and there will only be four chapters but they will be long and filled with fun NCIS-y stuff. The italics will be like the phoof before right after the commercial break before everything starts. Like the summary said, this is an interpretation of how I think the season finale and season 10 will be so this is technically a huge spoiler for what happens in the middle of season 10.**

**P.S. My other story, Gone for the Summer will now be discontinued and I will probably rewrite it in the summer with a new title. Sorry if you were reading it, it will be much better then though.**

* * *

_The scientist could only manage a nod before she was alone in the bullpen and the elevator was closing for the two agents._

She ran through the park, following the path she always did. Her feet landed on in front of the other in a methodic fashion. Her heartbeat was quick and her breathing slow. She had run this path many times.

Some one hundred yards away, a sniper trained its scope on its target. The man did not know the woman personally, but the man who hired him did so he did not care. This man is an experienced sniper, most likely out of the military. Although he would usually police his brass and leave with the gun, this wasn't his gun and he had orders to leave it behind after the job was done.

The scope trained on a fork in the path. The woman always took the right side path in the fork; she had been doing that for the past month as he watched her.

Today was different though, the woman had plans to meet someone for breakfast and she needed to take a shorter path so she could go home and shower. Today, the woman turned right before the fork and went down a small flight of five stairs.

At that moment, the sniper took his shot. If the woman had not changed directions, the bullet would have gone right through her skull, but the woman was lucky enough only to get hit on the shoulder.

The woman only stumbled a little at the force that just rammed into her shoulder. She halted for a moment as her hand went to touch the wounded shoulder. When she drew her hand back and saw blood, her instincts kicked in; this was not the first time she had been shot. Her hand went to her waist to her holstered gun as she looked around for the shooter. The pain in her shoulder was immense as she started to run to an area she hoped would be out of the shooter's sight and range. The whole exchange took only seconds, not long enough for the sniper to get another shot off.

The shooter grunted in displeasure as his target ran off, now under the cover of trees. He unloaded the empty bullet case and placed it beside the sniper then got up and left calmly.

The injured shoulder was now bleeding profusely but she would deal with that in a moment. First she had to cancel her breakfast plan and possibly get a ride to the hospital; her car was still at her apartment two miles away. She took out her phone and dialed a familiar number. The phone only rang once before a man with a gruff voice answered. The woman's words were short and simple to easily get the message across, "Gibbs, I've been shot."

The office was about ten times brighter than it really should be but the orange walls and giant skylights seemed to reflect the sunlight into a blinding light. Or at least that was how it seemed to be for one of the agents. Then again, that agent complained and exaggerated just about anything and everything he could. This was just an excuse for him to talk in the dead silent bullpen of the MCRT. "Maybe we should've gotten rid of the orange walls. They're so bright and they reflect the sunlight like glass." He said it calmly, thoughtfully, and to the only other agent in the bullpen with him.

The other agent looked over at his colleague. "What are you talking about, Tony? The building is as bright as it always has been." He responded.

"No, look up, it's like a blinding white up there." The agent named Tony said, squinting his eyes as he looked up at the skylights.

His argument wasn't very strong, and the other agent was now determined to prove Tony wrong. "It's almost noon, why would I look up? The sun is up there, of course it's blinding." He retorted with a small eye roll then went back to typing on his computer.

Just as Tony opened his mouth to say some snarky remark, a young woman with black hair, dressed in all black, down to the knee length boots, and a long white lab coat, walked into the bullpen. Her face was creased with worry and that was the first thing the two agents noticed when they looked at her.

Tony spoke their thoughts first, "What's up Abs?" He asked, dropping the other conversation he had started.

Abs was of course a nickname for the short version of her name, Abby. Her name was Abigail Scuito; her title was forensic scientist at the NCIS headquarters of Washington DC. Her lab was more of a home than her real home was. She was just about the happiest goth alive and a very fretful person. After a moment of hesitation, she said, "Have either of you seen Gibbs? He said yesterday that he had something to ask me but I haven't seen him at all today." She looked from one agent to the other, wondering if they had any answers.

"We thought he was with you." The yet-to-be-named agent replied simply.

Tony looked across the bullpen to where his partner, the only female agent in the team of four, usually sat. "Now that you mention it, Ziva hasn't shown up either."

Abby turned to look at the unnamed agent, who was giving Ziva's desk a curious look. "Didn't you hear something about Ziva having breakfast plans with someone, McGee?" She asked.

That question earned Abby a startled look from Tony. Apparently he had not heard of those plans. Deep inside he felt a twinge of anger, and possibly a hint of jealousy, for that new found information.

McGee nodded calmly, "Yeah, she mentioned it a few days ago. Never said a date though."

That seemed to cheer Abby up a little. "She's probably just having breakfast or something with Gibbs and they lost track of time." Always the optimistic.

It was a logical reason, but not enough for Tony. "Check their phones." He ordered to McGee.

The other agent immediately set out to doing that and worry creased the forensic scientist's face once again. After about thirty seconds a ding sounded from McGee's computer.

"Got it." McGee almost instantly recognized the address both phones were at. "Oh…I don't think they're having breakfast." He typed a combination on his keyboard quickly and the map on his computer showed up on the plasma screen that separated Tony and McGee's desks.

Tony had stood up to see the address. As soon as he read "Bethesda", the agent ran back to his desk, grabbed his coat, bag, gun, and badge, and then raced to the elevator without a sound.

McGee was quick to follow. Once he had gathered everything, the agent turned to Abby and said calmly. "Don't tell anyone anything until we know more. I'll call and update as soon as I can."

The scientist could only manage a nod before she was alone in the bullpen and the elevator was closing for the two agents.

* * *

**So, how is it? I like it for the most part. Usually the scenes are longer in the show, I know, but the next few chapters will be longer and hopefully more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, quick authors note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school. I had an idea for this but now I'm going to change it a ton so it may end up being really bad. There will still only be four chapters, the next chapter will be very bad and rushed because I really only care about the beginning and the end because I have actually put thought into those parts. So yeah. Still gonna be Tiva. **

* * *

Tony had taken a NCIS registered car so he wouldn't be stopped as often as he sped down the streets leading to the hospital. When the two agents got to the garage, McGee didn't even try to argue about Tony driving, he just let Tony drive. Inside, Tony was thankful for that and eventually he'd show that appreciation, but for now all his thoughts were focused on the hospital. A million thoughts raced through his head. _Who was hurt? Was it Gibbs? That would be bad. The Boss may not admit it, but he's aging and can't take hits as hard as he used to. Was it Ziva? Not that Tony could ever say this out loud, but he would rather have Gibbs hurt than Ziva. If it was Ziva, there was a big chance Ilan Bodnar was and and out to get Ziva. _Tony tried to shove that thought out of his head. Although there was a slight chance it had just been a civilian that was hurt and the two agents had witnessed it, Tony was too narrow-minded at the moment to allow that possibility.

Somehow, his thoughts hadn't distracted Tony from his driving (the run red lights and stop signs had been on purpose) and he and McGee ended up at the hospital in one piece.

McGee briefly noted to Tony that he saw Gibbs' truck parked near the emergency entrance as the pair walked to the hospital's front door.

Apparently Gibbs had some sense to stand near the entrance so Tony didn't tear the whole hospital apart looking for Gibbs or Ziva. The Boss stopped Tony in his tracks by the time the younger agent had gotten five feet into the hospital.

As soon as Tony saw Gibbs and no Ziva, his face fell and his eyes filled with dread. The expression was soon gone though and his face hardened as he asked Gibbs, "Where is she?" His voice was low because if Tony spoke normally, it was sure to crack. There was no question as to who he was talking about.

Gibbs stayed calm and looked past Tony at McGee, who looked somewhat lost. When he looked back to Tony, he explained what happened in brief terms. "She was shot, in the shoulder, during her run. She didn't see the shooter and now she's in surgery."

That was all Gibbs was going to say on the matter and Tony knew that, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to glare at his boss for a bit.

After a few minutes of their staring contest, a nurse approached the two; McGee had sat down on a nearby bench. "Are either of you family to Special Agent David?" She asked.

No, technically they weren't blood relatives but there was no doubt that they were family. Tony was the one to say yes to the nurse.

The nurse just nodded. "Ms. David is out of surgery in a drug-induced comatose. Currently she is being held in room 225. She should be waking up in the next hour or so." When Tony opened his mouth to ask about Ziva's shoulder, the nurse kept talking as if she had read his mind. "The bullet got lodged in her scapula and cracked the bone just barely. After a month or two in a sling, she will be just fine." She said that part to Tony, like she knew that was exactly what he wanted to know. Then she turned to Gibbs and added, "I'll get you the bullet as soon as the doctor hands it over. You're not the first cops I've had to deal with in my career." She gave him a knowing look. The nurse walked off after Gibbs gave her an appreciative smile.

Tony was staring at Gibbs again, silently pleading through his eyes.

Gibbs nodded towards the elevators, signaling Tony to go. "Go" He ordered. "Keep an eye on her. Call me when she wakes up."

Tony just nodded and walked off as fast as he could while still looking casual.

The Boss took a deep breath before glancing at the other agent there. "Come on McGee, we got a shooter to find."

Gibbs and McGee to take Gibbs' truck to the park to survey the scene of where Ziva got shot since Tony still had the keys to the NCIS Dodge Charger.

"Yeah, tell Ducky no body and everyone is fine." There was a pause. "Alright, bye." Then the call was ended and the phone put away. "Abby says she's ready to help." McGee said. "Along with all her babies." He added with a slight smile. He looked to the ground and saw a bloody rag that Ziva must have used. It unnerved McGee a little.

Gibbs was being Gibbs and stayed emotionless. He parked his truck by the park and got out. McGee followed after him. The two agents went to the path Ziva was on when she was shot. "I found her here." Gibbs said, pointing to a pool of blood that was about ten yards from the steps. The pool of blood indicated that Ziva had stood there for some time, possibly waiting. There was a line of small specs of blood that led from where they were now, back to the steps. The dots were about a yard apart each for about eight yards where she ran from the sniper's sight. From the stairs and two yards out there were drops, but they were small because the wound had just started bleeding.

Both agents figured that out inside their head.

Gibbs started talking again. "She said she didn't see the shooter."

"He might have been really fast." McGee suggested, but at the look he got from Gibbs, he added, "Or it could have been a sniper." Gibbs just nodded at the more logical reason. The younger agent looked around the area and saw something glinting in the sunlight on the roof of a building. He pointed over there. "That could be the sniper's nest. Perfect view."

Gibbs looked over to where McGee was pointing and nodded. "Go check it out." He started to walk back to his truck. "Don't come back until you find the nest." He ordered. "And tape off this place too."

The second order McGee could manage because he had brought along his work bag. The first order he wasn't so sure about. "But Boss, what if he took everything? There are dozens of spots he could have shot from and even if I find it, how can I get back?" The younger agent called after the older one.

"Call DiNozzo." Gibbs said simply and got in his truck.

McGee sighed in defeat. He knew that it didn't matter how much he begged or bribed, Tony wasn't going to leave Ziva's side until she is allowed out of the hospital. Even then Tony would watch over her like a guard dog to a house, even if Ziva wanted him to back off.

* * *

**Originally, this was the first half of the second chapter, I just never got around to the second half so this is now a full chapter. There probably won't be another real phoof until the last chapter. So...yeah. I'll try to get up the next two chapters by Sunday night. Again, sorry for the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, one chapter after this. I'll try my hardest to get it up tonight. Shouldn't be too hard. Like I said earlier, this chapter is going to be rushed because I changed up the whole story and just want to get this out before the next four episodes. So sorry for any crappy writing. I hope the beginning makes up for it.**

* * *

The hospital room was dark and silent. Well, almost silent. There was of course the heart monitoring machine next to Ziva that was letting out small beeps every so often to prove that she was alive and was going to be alright.

It had been a hour since he had walked into the room. Exactly an hour, down to the second. He was constantly checking the time ever since he sat down; he thought maybe the more he stared at the time, the faster it would go so she could just wake up. But Tony was not that lucky. Just like with everyone else that stared at the time so it would go faster, the time went slower, and the slowness was killing him. He needed to see her awake and okay. Nothing looked wrong. The doctor said she didn't lose too much blood, her face was its normal color still, and she may be in a little bit of pain when she wakes but that is to be expected. She was shot after all. The machines continued their beeping and monitoring at a normal status to show her body is functioning properly. But none of that took an edge off his worry, and nothing would, until she woke up.

At the moment, Tony was sitting in one of the more comfortable hospital chairs that they had in the room. He was on her left side, near the window, while the machines were on the right side, near the door. The bed was fixed right in the middle. It was a one person room that Ziva got all to herself, and whatever visitors decided to stay there with her.

She looked so peaceful, just lying there, asleep. The sling on her shoulder was a little mood killer, along with the whole hospital setting.

He sat in that seat for the past hour and thirty-seven seconds, his eyes not capable of being torn away from her face. At first his thoughts had been reasonable. He was glad she was getting a rest and could heal quicker that way. But after a whole hour of waiting anxiously he had started to become irrational. He wondered why she kept sleeping when she knew damn well that people were worried about her and needed to see her awake. It was a ridiculous thought but he could not help it anymore. His own irrational worry was eating him alive. Then all of a sudden, while lost in his thoughts, he heard a faint gasp.

Tony left his absurd thoughts behind as he noticed Ziva start to breath heavier. He almost smiled when he saw her eyes flutter open. "Ziva." He didn't even know he had whispered it until he heard it for himself.

Her whole body tensed and her eyes snapped over to meet his. She relaxed and let her head fall deeper into the pillow. Her eyes never left his though. "Tony." She said with her voice just barely above a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked, praying with all his will power that she didn't just brush him off and lie.

"Fine, for now." Ziva said and finally looked away from him after she said that. She looked around the room, taking in what's around her. "Where are the others?" She asked while looking back to Tony.

Tony let out a small sigh. "Catching whoever shot you, hopefully." He said. "You sure you're okay? The doctor said your shoulder may hurt a little."

"Tony," Ziva said firmly and stared directly into his eyes to show she was not lying, "I am fine. Okay?"

Tony nodded slowly and leaned back into the chair a little. "You hungry or anything?" He asked after a minute of silence entered the room. He moved to stand up while rambling, "I could just go down to the cafeteria and get you some real food or something…"

Ziva's hand shot out to touch his arm before he got far. "Sit, Tony. I'm fine." She said now for the third time.

Tony instantly stopped moving when she touched his arm. He nodded and sat back down in his seat. "Alright."

Ziva let out a short sigh and laid back in the bed more, trying to get comfortable with the sling.

"Doc says you get to leave tonight, if not then tomorrow morning. I guess it depends on your progress or how busy this place is." Tony said with a small shrug.

"Thank you." Ziva said, her voice dropped to a sort of hiss. She had her eyes closed again but was trying to stay awake. Some pain was coming to her shoulder again, which made her clutch at the bed sheets with her good hand.

Tony noticed this and put his hand on her gently, trying to get her to relax. "Go to sleep Ziva. I'll be right here." He whispered.

Her hand let go of the bed as soon as his hand touched hers. She started to fall asleep again but first she turned over her good hand and intertwined her fingers with Tony's and gave his hand a gentle squeeze of appreciation.

Gibbs walked into the forensics lab quickly. "Abby, did the bullet come in from the hospital?" He asked.

Abby looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah. It's a jacketed hollow point bullet for a 22 long rifle." She said with a small smile.

Gibbs gave a small smile back.

Abby then frowned. "How's Ziva?" She asked.

Gibbs put up his arms slightly in a sign of helplessness. "DiNozzo hasn't called yet, so she probably isn't awake yet."

Abby nodded. The answer did not exactly please her, but she knew she had to live with it for now.

"Hey, be happy the shooter only wanted to hurt her by using that type of bullet." He said in a soft, slightly comforting tone. "She'll be fine Abs." He started to walk out of the lab when McGee rushed in.

"Boss! Glad you're here!" In the young agent's hands were two bags. One was holding a shell casing of the bullet that was shot and the other was holding a 22 bolt action rifle. "Found the nest!" He said with a smile on his face as he put the evidence on the lab table.

Gibbs nodded. "That's good work. Abby, I want any DNA on there that you can find. McGee, go up to the squad room. Try to find a connection to Bodnar. If he's out there, he's going to strike again. Find a money trail and try to get the name of the shooter." He said then left the lab.

After several grueling hours of dead ends, Abby finally had a breakthrough when she found a small amount of spit on the butt of the gun. After testing it, a DNA match came up for a former Navy SEAL, Martin Clarkski. He did have a record of bar fights, that he has always seemed to win, and of disorderly conduct at the end of his training.

Abby made it a point to say that he is a really, really strong guy that also is good with guns and that he is very dangerous. She only mentioned it like five times.

That was when Gibbs got a call from Tony that Ziva was done sleeping and anxious to get moving; even though she was being told by doctors that she cannot leave yet. Tony was apparently getting worried that Ziva might do something drastic and get even more hurt.

Gibbs just told him to fix it or leave and work on the case which immediately made Tony hang up so he could get back to Ziva's room. Gibbs rolled his eyes and put his phone away. A minute later, Tony called again.

"Uh, Boss, there's someone in Ziva's room. She fell asleep so I just went to get food for a minute and..." He knew an excuse was futile so he got passed that. "I don't recognize him."

Gibbs immediately got concerned. "What does he look like?"

"Huge guy, like, really ripped. Kinda tan, dark hair. He's just standing by her bed, Boss."

"DiNozzo that may be the shooter. Get him out of there." Gibbs practically shouted into the phone. He was about to say 'Be careful, he's dangerous' but the dial tone showed that Tony had hung up.

Tony had already opened the door to the room calmly. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked bluntly, even though that was probably a poor choice.

Martin Clarkski looked up at the agent. He dismissed Tony's questions completely. "Shame, she really is beautiful."

Tony narrowed his eyes a little. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Tell her that he'll be waiting at her home tomorrow night. After sunset. Make sure she comes alone." Clarkski said calmly. "I swear I did nothing to her, and she will be left alone until the meeting." He moved towards the door.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, firmly standing in the way of the exit.

"Ask your boss if you want to know." Martin said then stepped around Tony and left him standing there. Ziva had not even stirred during all of this.

* * *

**The sad thing is, I spent just about 30 minutes just trying to find a rifle and bullet that wasn't going to kill Ziva or break her bone for a through-and-through shot. Just know that the shooter wasn't supposed to kill, just to injure her enough so she was weak for what comes next...**


	4. Chapter 4

"We're not sending Ziva alone, are we?" Tony asked frantically over the phone. After going to extensive measures of making sure Ziva was okay and forcing the doctors to test the IV for contaminants, he called Gibbs again to update him. Apparently during the Clarkski encounter, Gibbs sent mounds of police men to surround the hospital and capture Martin before he could get far.

You might not think it was possible to glare through a phone, but Gibbs managed to. Tony somehow sensed the glare and answered his own question. "Of course not. That would be stupid and very dangerous." He stumbled a little on the words. "So is she staying here for the night or going home?"

"Her choice. Just make sure it's the right one." Gibbs said then hung up.

Tony sighed and nodded slightly. He entered Ziva's room and walked over to the bed.

She was now wide awake and very confused because she was woken up to Tony checking her over, appropriately of course, then doctors checking everything she was hooked up to. They had concluded that she was perfectly fine, which drew the question: "Why wouldn't I be?" that everyone ignored. The doctors also concluded that she did not need the IV and took that out of the room, keeping the heart monitor there for now, just in case.

Now that everything had calmed down, Ziva was still confused on what had happened, and demanded answers from Tony when he walked in.

"Your shooter was here." Tony said slowly, trying to keep her calm and keep her blood pressure and heart rate low and at a good pace. Ziva seemed to stay calm with that information so he continued, "Only for a short time. He did nothing to you. But he did give us a message."

Ziva stayed silent for some time. She looked down at the bed sheets around her. She was letting the message sink in while Tony didn't say anything. She knew he was waiting for her approval to continue so she moved her gaze slowly in a circle around the room before settling on Tony. "What was the message?" She asked in a soft tone.

Tony let out a heavy breath before replying, "Bodnar wants you at your home, tomorrow night after sunset." He conveniently left out the being alone part because he knew she would agree to that despite her current condition.

Though he should have figured that she would guess. "Alone?" She asked.

He simply nodded once while a grimace placed itself upon his face. Just as Ziva started to talk again, Tony cut her off before she said more than a syllable. "Don't try and argue with me, you are not, _not_, going alone Ziva." He said, his tone a little harsher than needed.

Ziva didn't even seem to notice his tone, just nodded once and looked down at her bed sheets again. "I know. I was not expecting you to let me."

Tony nodded for the second time. "Good, that's…uh, good." He said. "Now there's another thing that needs to be settled." He stared at her, trying to get her to look at him again.

Ziva looked up and gave him a look that told him to continue.

"Did you want to stay here tonight or leave the hospital?" Leaving the hospital also implied staying at Tony's apartment yet again, though both of them knew that already.

"Do I really have a choice?" Ziva asked, letting a tiny smile grace her face.

Tony shook his head with a sarcastic grim look on his face, like he was sorry but not really. "No, not really." He smiled a small half smile at her and let out a puff of hair in a small laugh.

After a very unexciting day of Gibbs disappearing to random places, McGee skipping out on work to go downstairs and hang out with Abby, and Tony sitting at his desk not at all doing his work because his mind was on Ziva, who was currently at his apartment, hopefully resting but that is doubtful, everyone left at exactly 1700 to set up for the meeting at Ziva's apartment. McGee had set up hidden cameras and a few other surveillance items around the apartment. If they were lucky, Bodnar would not sweep for bugs and find the only contact Ziva would have with everyone else. Gibbs had somehow convinced several of Ziva's neighbors to let several agents stay as undercover family in the apartments so reinforcements were close. Gibbs and McGee were stationed in a black van nearby the apartment complex.

Tony had gone back to his apartment to check on Ziva and, of course, bring her to the meeting. How the meeting was supposed to go was that Ziva was to draw Bodnar's attention long enough so Tony could slip in and hide so he was close in case something drastic happened. No one was hoping for it to go that far, but precautions were extremely important.

The two partners were now seconds from heading off. All that was left was a final check. Both had their ear pieces, Tony at least had a gun, and Ziva had on a Kevlar vest underneath her shirt. The vest wasn't exactly comfortable to wear with a hurt shoulder, but for now she had to deal with it, and she would with no argument.

"You ready? You sure about this?" Tony asked for probably the hundredth time just in the past ten minutes.

Ziva just ignored him and shifted her sling higher up on her shoulder, wincing just barely.

Tony pretended not to notice the wince because he knew bugging her even more would never end well for him. "Alright." He sighed. "Let's go." He opened the door for her and let her leave first.

They were on the road and heading towards the apartment five minutes later. Ziva seemed to manage fine with one hand so any awkward situations where Tony had to help her had not happened yet; even if he did insist that she shouldn't do all of that. About halfway through the ride, Tony felt a hand on his arm and glanced at it to see Ziva's hand resting against the side of his arm.

"Tony, wait. We need to go back." She said. Apparently at some point Ziva had this epiphany that her apartment would not be the right place to go. "We have to go back to your apartment. That is where he will be."

"You sure?" Tony asked.

Ziva replied with a nod and a quick, "Yes, I am sure."

Tony figured he could ask why later and did a quick, albeit illegal, U-turn and headed back to his apartment.

When they arrived back at his apartment, both noticed that his door was slightly ajar even though Tony had shut it, and locked it, behind him when they left. Tony stayed outside as Ziva opened the door and stepped in, acting as calm as ever. She walked through the living room slowly then stopped at the wide open bedroom door. In there stood Ilan Bodnar and she felt renewed anger shoot through her just at the sight of him standing there. Currently, his back was to her and he was staring down at Tony's miniscule bed.

"Hello Ziva." Bodnar said, an eerily chill to his voice that almost sent shivers down Ziva's spine. He slowly turned to look at her when nothing was said in response. He smiled at her calmly. "At least welcome me to your home or take me on a tour."

Ziva continued to glare at him, not bothering to deny when he said this was her home.

Ilan shrugged. "Well then. Straight to business then." He took a step forward before proceeding to walk around the room all the while Ziva just stood in the doorway, not taking her eyes off of him. "I truly am sorry for all that has to happen to you and your American team tonight."

Only a flicker of wonder and fear flashed across her face at the mention of the rest of the team. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh yes. You wouldn't think I would just enter this alone? You underestimate me Ziva." Bodnar said, looking back at her.

"What have you done?" Ziva asked coldly.

Ilan wasn't going to hold back, there was no reason to do that. "Currently, the infamous cyber terrorist, MC, that is top of the charts for NCIS, yes? Well, he is, at this very moment, hacking your agency's system, revealing the place of every location you have agents placed. Those places will then be…well, I'll leave that part to your imagination."

Ziva's face visibly fell. She took a step back, not able to tear her eyes off of Bodnar. "Tony!" She shouted.

Tony had snuck into the apartment and managed to hear the end of the conversation. He was trying to communicate with Gibbs or McGee in any way he could. He had tried the ear piece but all he got was fuzz. Now he was putting away his phone and looked at Ziva. "The cell towers are down. I can't reach them."

Ziva's eyes narrowed considerably more as she stared at Bodnar. "What did you do?" She asked, anger very evident in her tone.

* * *

**Yes, that is the ending. It's supposed to be a season finaleish story so the cliffhanger is definitely needed. Love me, hate me, review for me. Doing all three would be very much appreciated :) I know this has about a 0% chance of happening, but it's a kind of cool idea because MC is played in and what not. Interpret the whole 'Ziva's home is actually Tony's' as you wish. Logical reasoning, Tiva reasoning, whatever. Tell me what you think. I appreciate all the alerts and reviews. So goodbye for now, good luck, and let's hope the writers don't kill us in suspense during the summer! Alright, done talking. Bye.**


End file.
